the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-playing Page for pg 114!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 114! 34 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago Damm, mid-October already?! Time flies when you're having fun! Recommend 9 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar I’m a fluffing wolf • 2 years ago lol true how have you been mz hyde) sits back in the moonlight and begins the tan 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod I’m a fluffing wolf • 2 years ago Great I was just going to bed because I have school tomorrow! How you old friend? 2 •Share › Avatar I’m a fluffing wolf Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Oh sry for keeping you up and I'm confused about that last part are you asking if I'm an old friend or how am I doing??? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod I’m a fluffing wolf • 2 years ago I was asking how you are doing, my old friend! 3 •Share › Avatar I’m a fluffing wolf Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago I'm doing good I've just been busy so I had to leave disqus for a bit 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod I’m a fluffing wolf • 2 years ago Well, glad to see you have returned! 2 •Share › Avatar I’m a fluffing wolf Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago I'm glad to be back 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago (Continuation of the Field Trip Rp! Jekyll1886) Helen Jekyll: She nodded, the movement barely visible. "You shouldn't. It would be better if you didn't. And yet you do..." A heavy sigh. "I am very sorry Henry. I don't mean to do you anymore harm... But I can't accept it, not when..." She searched for the right words, then gave up, sighing again. "...just not like this." Jekyll1886: "That's..." he searched for words, for meaning. "I..." A balm, a truth, anything at all. "You..." Surely there was something...? I love you still. "It is what it is." Helen Jekyll: "I'm afraid so," She agreed with an expression that was more grimace than a smile. If I lie, I hurt him. If I tell the truth, I hurt him. If I live, I hurt him. If I die, I hurt him. Helen ducked her head and folded her arms behind her back. "Should we continue?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Do let's," he agreed, letting the matter drop. He offered her his arm as they walked on. "You know," he remarked, changing the subject as he gazed at their destination ahead, "the first time I ever saw a structure at all like this was at the Great Exhibition in London." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She took his arm and stayed close, taking in their surroundings to distract herself from her thoughts. "Oh? What was that like?" She asked, glancing at him curiously. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "It was..." He drifted into memory, the light shining through a magnificent glass structure so large it sheltered ancient trees. The excitement in the air, the variety of people. The wonders of a new and modern age, gilt with artistry and promise... "Exhilarating. Such sights and wonders! Such exquisite promise, such a sense of possibility! "It quite bewitched me." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She laughed lightly, warmed by his answer, and squeezed his arm. "I can tell...your eyes light up when you talk about it." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He laughed, a self-effacing thing. "Do they? I shouldn't be surprised," he said with a fond smile. "I'd never seen the Exhibition's like. It...it made me dream of a better world. For me, for everyday people...for all humanity. And inspired me to truly believe that dream was within our grasp." A small chuckle. "To be fair, I was only sixteen, and quite impressionable." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "I think everyone was at that age," She remarked with another laugh, then fell quiet, wondering if her companion knew that he was her Exhibition. Her cheeks colored slightly as she smiled to herself. Probably, with how I act around him these days. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Probably," he agreed. "Anyone with even an ounce of wonder in their bones." He sighed contentedly. They drew ever closer. "What moment was it, for you?" he asked after a time. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "O-Oh, um... Y... You, actually... O-Or at least, your counterpart in this dimension," Helen stammered her response, caught off guard by how close his words fell to her own thoughts. "The... actual moment was when one of my uncles ended up drunk during one of my parent's parties, when I was around ten or so..." Her eyes grew distant as she recalled the time. "He told me the awesome and hair-raising tale of the good Dr. Jekyll and sinister Mr. Hyde... and I fell in love." A faint smile at the memory 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited He found himself unable to suppress a smile. "I...I'm flattered," he managed after a moment. "Whether 'twas this dimension's Jekyll or no." His eyes brimmed with curiosity. "What did he tell you? What made you..." a light blush spread upon his cheeks, "'fall in love'?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Her own cheeks grew darker at the question and she tucked her hair behind her ears. "W-Well, uh... He told the story the more traditional way, which kept the true nature of Hyde and Jekyll a secret until quite close to the end... and this being the first time I had heard it, the twist actually came as a surprise." She seemed to gradually become more comfortable as she spoke. "There I was thinking 'Poor Henry, this Hyde man must be doing awful things to him, I hope Utterson manages to sort it all out'...only to find that the two were one and the same... that Hyde had actually helped Henry feel better, rather than make his life miserable..." "And if someone perfect in the eyes of society could fall so far and become the exact opposite of everything they were by day... then what's to say other people couldn't?" "It was like... finding out that each and every person was this puzzle for me to solve... or a machine that, once I learned how it ticked, could be repaired to function better than ever imagined." "Sure the doctor's tale ended in sorrow, but I could learn from his mistakes, improve upon them. I could find out what makes a person turn from Jekyll to Hyde and prevent it, forever." Her voice grew distant, wistful. "I just knew I could do it..." see more 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He listened, enraptured, as she shared her story. That passion, that drive--the way her eyes, too, lighted up as she spoke--strummed a vital chord within, like energy vibrating along with like. Though his words often fell short, he did feel along with her, for whatever that was worth. "Thank you, Helen," he said, the sentiment genuine, as he regarded her with a smile both fond and wistful. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "You're more than welcome, Henry," She assured him, returning the smile, "It's not often I get the chance to share the story with someone." She drew in a deep breath of the fresh air, exhaling in a content sigh. "I could definitely do this again...what are you doing the weekend after the next?" asked Helen, only half joking. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited He chuckled at that. "Probably, ah...selling some pharmacological wares," he admitted, his tone apologetic and perhaps a little self-conscious. "But we could do this again, certainly," he said with an enthused smile as they came upon the entrance to the structure. "I'll simply take care of some things first," set some things in motion, wrap up the loose ends, "and we'll be free to do so." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen gave him an inquisitive look, quickly stepping forward to open the door so he could pass through. "I didn't know you had a business," She smiled, tipping her head to one side, "Aren't you usually busy putting up with me?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Though he felt a little awkward about a woman holding a door for him in this era, he stepped through in deference to Helen, even if it might draw some looks. He did, after all, have a cane, which might serve as excuse enough. He leaned more heavily on it for added realism. "Not to worry," he replied with an easy smile. "'Tis just a bit of...moonlighting, really. Though I do hope to work up to wider-scale distribution eventually." He took in their surroundings, the tension draining away. It truly was one of the loveliest spots in the city. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen appeared rather pleased as she followed him inside, taking his arm again. For a moment, she was too caught up in trying to look at everything at once to speak, her eyes bright with delight. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Artful columns and classically inspired statuary lined the sides of the Crystal Palace, while ferns and vines stretched all the way to the glass ceiling in places. In a round, stone pool before them, large goldfish swam lackadaisically about. The oxygen of the plants and the tranquil waters of the pool made the air at once fresh and moist. A moment of perfect peace. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She drew in a breath, completely filling her lungs, then exhaled softly, the sound barely audible. I could stay here forever...if only I had a book. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited A quiet, relaxed sigh came from him at the same time. He stared into the pool, watching the reflection of the glass and plants above gently ripple as the fish swam beneath. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "I... know it's silly, but I don't suppose you have a coin I can borrow?" asked Helen after a few minutes, her voice softer than a whisper and blush creeping onto her cheeks. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He reached into a pocket and handed her one, unable to suppress a smile. This. This was what he'd hoped for, longed for. Just simple moments like these, and the right someone to share them with. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen smiled her thanks and held the coin close to her heart, closing her eyes. Warmth and peace welled up inside her as she listened to the near quiet around them. I wish to come here again someday, fully healed, thanks to my grandfather's help... She grasped the coin a moment longer, then tossed it into the pool, watching it drift to the bottom. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited The two of them passed a pleasant morning in Kibble Palace. Like all things, though, it, too, eventually came to an end. It was time for them to go back to the Tontine, collect their things, and board the train for London. They left reluctantly, but made the train. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (The End.) 3 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago (I'm not giving up on this! We can finish it! ^-^ Catt Hatter) Helen Jekyll: "P-Please d-don't... d-don't t-tell h-him I-I l-left m-my r-room..." She continued to plead, swallowing hard. "I-I d-don't w-wanna g-get i-in t-trouble a-again..." Catt Hatter: "You won't Hela, shh, you won't." Catt continued to gently squeeze her hand. Jasper Jekyll: Kind of hard to ignore these stitches cupcake, the guy just about gutted you like a fish. ( She sighs and pauses, looking up. ) You're going to have a lot of explaining to do, and it's not going to be because of me. Helen Jekyll: She whimpered weakly and shut her eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry... I-I'm s-sorry... I-I j-just w-want t-this n-nightmare t-to e-end..." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "It will, but you have to rest first okay? You can't get better if you don't rest." ((Jasper Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy